Pc siqueiraLuan Santana
by angelo1981ify
Summary: Uma história sobre esses dois caras que a maior parte do Brasil ama!, espero que gostem e se divirtam com essa minha primeira fanfic! Observação: Sei que não é sobre o Dean e o Sam, mas digamos que essa fanfic é... supernatural!
1. Chapter 1

**Como vocês sabem PC e Luan não são meus personagens. Na verdade eles nem são personagens, são seres reais. Essa história contém homosssexualismo e futuramente cenas de sexo. Se você não gosta não venha me importunar com críticas destrutivas, mas se você gosta, boa leitura.**

01. Apresentando Pc siqueira e Luan Santana.

Pc siqueira estava apreensivo. Estava tentando gravar um novo vídeo para postar no youtube, mas não sabia o por quê, sua câmera não estava funcionando, e agora, seu canal, o "maspoxavida", geralmente cheio de comentários, agora estava vazio.

Para relaxar resolveu fazer um café, mas logo em seguida, percebeu que não havia nada para acompanhar. Aquilo foi a gota d' água. Dando um tapa forte na câmera, praticamente gritou consigo mesmo:

- Putz, essas drogas sempre acontecem comigo! – e passando a mão em sua chave e no seu casaco, saiu do apartamento para ver se encontrava algo na padaria ao lado do seu condomínio.

Pc siqueira era um nerd, vesgo de um lado e boca suja. Não tinha nada para fazer, então se consolava em fazer vídeos no youtube, que ultimamente havia bombado, fazendo com que Pc ganhasse uma boa grana, mas mesmo quando seus amigos mais íntimos perguntavam sobre como andava a sua vida, Pc não sabia responder.

A verdade era que sempre parecia que estava faltando algo na sua vida, só que ele não sabia o que era, só... sentia isso. Apesar de todo o seu sucesso, Pc se sentia muito solitário, mesmo quando o seu irmão ou o Diego estavam em casa, não conseguia parar de pensar que estava sem um pedaço na sua vida. Com um balançar de cabeças, Pc tirou aqueles pensamentos que só serviam para deixá-lo mais melancólico e infeliz e entrou depressa no elevador, pois assim estaria mais rápido na padaria, tão depressa que nem viu um garoto na sua frente, derrubando-o e caindo em cima dele.

Suas respirações ficaram entrecortadas, assim como os seus rostos também ficaram vermelhos, pela situação, mas Pc podia jurar ter visto um sorriso pequeno na face do rapaz antes de ele arrumar a cara de um jeito mais zangado possível.

- Cara, você é louco? – perguntou, tentando tirar o peso de Pc de cima dele. Pc rapidamente saiu de cima dele e tentou olhar pata qualquer lugar para não mostrar o quanto estava envergonhado. Vendo o garoto tentar se levantar, tentou ajudá-lo, oferecendo a sua mão, mas o menino a interceptou com um tapa.

- Garoto, qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Pc. Agora era a vez DELE ficar furioso. Oras, aquele nem havia sido um acidente tão grande para se pensar que era o fim do mundo! Foi como o próprio nome diz, um acidente!

- Qual é o meu problema? – retrucou o garoto, com indignação. – Deixe-me lembrar... Ah! É claro! Primeiro eu tive um dia horrível, segundo, um carro quase me atropela e agora um idiota com a cabeça nas nuvens entra no elevador em que eu estou e me derruba! É, eu acho que eu estou com um problema muito grande e... fecha logo a droga dessa porta! – acrescentou ao ver que os vizinhos estavam saindo para ver a causa de tanto rebuliço. Pc não disse nada, apenas apertou o botão para o elevador para o elevador prosseguir. Estava rezando para sair logo dali e não olhar para a cara daquele garoto irritante, mas de repente, as luzes do elevador começam a piscar e depois, ele para.

- Ah não, era só o que faltava! – disse o garoto batendo a mão na cabeça.

- Parece que ficaremos aqui por algum tempo. – disse Pc, com um certo divertimento por ver a angústia do garoto.

- E você acha que eu não sei. – rebateu ele, se encostando em uma parede.

Pc resmungou algumas coisas, antes de fazer a mesma coisa do que ele. Passado um tempo, olhou de esguelha para o seu companheiro naquela desgraça, deixando os seus pensamentos voarem ao analisar ao físico do menino. Tinha cabelos espetados, músculos longos mas com toda a certeza presentes no auge dos seus dezoito ou dezenove anos, um rosto bem bonitinho, formando ao todo um belo rapaz. "Espera aí!", se interrompeu virando o rosto interrogativo para a frente. Rosto bem bonitinho? Um belo rapaz? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Desde quando ele achou na vida algum homem bonito? Que coisa para se pensar justamente em um momento daqueles! Mesmo assim, seus olhos vagavam para o jovem de minutos em minutos, e não demorou para ele perceber que algo não estava bem. O garoto suava frio, e parecia estar com vontade de vomitar, e ao mesmo tempo estava com um rosto bem apavorado.

- Ei, você está bem, eh... – sua pergunta sumiu, pela indecisão de não saber o seu nome. O garoto virou os olhos para ele e respondeu em uma voz fraca.

- Me chame de Luan, e não, eu não estou bem. Sou claustrofóbico. – disse, e sem perceber, encostou o seu rosto no ombro de Pc.

Pc não soube o que dizer ou fazer. Seu primeiro instinto foi quebrar o contato físico, mas uma batida descompassada em seu coração, o fez perguntar se ele queria afastar mesmo aquele jovem, que agora ele sabia se chamar Luan, mas sentiu que devia se apresentar, _ele_ estava esperando por isso.

- Meu nome é Pc. – disse, olhando um pouco para o teto, mas olhou pelo rabo do olho o garoto arquear a sobrancelha em resposta.

- Pc? É um nome bem incomum... – comentou, mas não foi nisso que Pc prestou atenção. Ele estava mais era hiperconsciente de que o hálito quente de Luan estava acariciando o seu pescoço, e meu Deus, como aquilo era bom! Com um piscar de olhos, saiu de suas alucinações doentias. Devia ter algo de errado com ele, por que ele estava sentindo essas coisas com um_ homem_? Depois baixou os olhos e encontrou os olhos de Luan procurando os seus, esperando por uma resposta.

- Pc é só um apelido. Meu nome verdadeiro é Paulo César.

- Ah... Ei, o que você está fazendo? – disse ele de repente, empurrando fracamente o corpo de Pc. Pc não havia notado, mas depois de refletir em dois segundos, percebeu que a sua mão tinha ido involuntariamente ao cabelo do jovem e que começara a acariciá-lo. Para não ser o único a fazer o papel de gay ali, apontou para um outro detalhe.

- Bem, você encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, então eu fiz aquilo só para lhe reconfortar...

- Obrigado, mas não precisa. – disse Luan bruscamente, mas Pc sentiu o constrangimento dele ao se lembrar do seu gesto.

Do nada, as luzes se acenderam e antes que pudessem se dar conta, as portas se abriram e estavam cercados de sindicalistas e de bombeiros, lhe fazendo as mais diversas perguntas. Pc se desvencilhou por todos e foi para o seu apartamento no sexto andar. Havia desistido de comprar algo na padaria. Assim que entrou, foi tomar uma ducha para esfriar tudo, inclusive o seu órgão genital. Não sabia dizer o que o menino havia lhe despertado, mas sabia que nunca havia se sentido tão... feliz pela mera presença de uma pessoa. Olhou para o seu relógio digital. Eram nove e meia da noite. Seu irmão, Beto ainda devia estar no trabalho, uma sorte, pois Pc não queria falar com ninguém agora, certo de que se falasse com o irmão, o rosto de Luan( foi incrível como aquele nome soou triunfante e pecaminoso no ouvido dele), ficaria aparecendo na sua mente toda hora, e isso não estava certo. Sem sono nenhum, se jogou na cama, disposto a esquecer todo aquele episódio, presumindo que talvez nem falaria mais com aquele garoto pelo fato de o condomínio ser grande, mas Pc era muito melhor para fazer vídeos do que para fazer suposições.

PL

Luan respondeu a apenas uma ou duas perguntas, depois deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu às pressas, usando a escada para chegar e seu condomínio, no quarto andar. Se deparou com um pai e uma mãe bastante preocupados, mas se desvencilhou dos dois, dizendo que não estava bem, e tomou um remédio para sono antes de se jogar na cama e ficar de bruços pensando. Desde que tinha saído do elevador, não conseguia parar de pensar em Paulo César, e isso lhe assustava. Ele sempre havia pegado as garotas, como poderia agora estar se interessando por homens? Sem nenhuma resposta além de um aperto delicado no seu coração toda vez que pensava em Pc, se virou para dormir quando sentiu o remédio fazendo o seu efeito, mas um último pensamento impertinente ecoou em sua cabeça antes de ele cair na inconsciência: Se o rosto daquele garoto vesgo de um lado ficaria ainda mais bonito com um sorriso estampado na face.

**Continua...**

**Se você chegoua aqui, não custa nada deixar um review para mim, né? É isso que me inspira a continuar escrevendo, entãoo por favor, me digam o que vocês estão achando dessa fanfic que acabou de começar.**

**O segundo episódio será posto na quinta-feira. Espero que continuem a ler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bem, como vocês sabem, nem PC Siqueira e nem Luan Santana não são meus e se fossem... bem, eu não devo comentar.**

**Essa fanfic contém cenas de homossexualismo, e futuramente cenas de sexo, então, se você não gosta, não leia!**

**Mas caso vocês curtam, tenham uma ótima leitura!**

2. Uma visita inesperada

- Alô? PC? – chamou Beto, batendo na porta do quarto do seu irmãozinho. PC rolou em sua cama, um pouco, ou melhor dizendo, muito rabugento, por ter sido acordado tão cedo, em especial depois de não ter tido uma noite boa. Não havia conseguido dormir nenhum pouco, se lembrando do episódio do elevador. O garoto de cabelos negros, Luan, lhe perseguia nas horas em que seus olhos mais queriam se fechar, e agora, na hora em que ele estava quase conseguindo, seu irmão batia na porta como se extraterrestres estivessem invadindo a Terra.

- Argh! O que foi, mano? – perguntou, sem nenhuma vontade de prolongar a conversa, mas o Beto parecia estar com a ideia totalmente oposta.

- Posso entrar? – indagou, colocando a cabeça dentro da porta.

- Espera só mais duas horas... – bocejou PC, puxando as cobertas para a sua cabeça. – Ei!...

Beto havia tirado as suas cobertas e as jogado no chão. Depois, se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e olhou fixamente para o seu irmão mais novo.

- Não seja um chato. – disse, tentando descontrair o ambiente, com sucesso, pois PC logo começou a cair na gargalhada. – Só vim ver como você está antes de ir para o trabalho. Me disseram que você ficou preso no elevador ontem à noite. – seus olhos se estreitaram. – Por que não me contou nada?

- Porque você estava dormindo. – respondeu PC, se levantando e indo ao banheiro, mas sentiu o seu braço sendo puxado, e logo depois, estava encarando os olhos quase idênticos, aos olhos que falaram que sempre o protegeriam, e que agora o sondava em busca de respostas.

- Pois devia ter me acordado e contado. – disse ele, bastante sério, se comparado a anteriormente. – Tudo o que acontece com o meu irmão mais novo vesgo é minha responsabilidade, então da próxima vez, me diga, entendeu?

- Desculpa. – disse PC infantilmente, baixando os olhos. Beto sorriu. Apesar do Paulo já ser bastante independente, às vezes se comportava como criança. Fazendo PC olhar para os seus olhos, tentou tranquilizá-lo.

- Não tem porque se desculpar, mano. – falou, pegando a sua jaqueta. – Vou trabalhar. Tente não botar fogo na casa, por favor.

- Pode deixar. – disse PC, indo tomar um banho para relaxar um pouco. Depois de mais ou menos quarenta minutos, saiu enrolado em sua toalha e suspirando por não ter nada para fazer. Seria bom fazer algum vídeo só para variar a sua vida, mas a sua câmera estava com defeito. Deveria ligar logo para o Diego( seu melhor amigo) e pedir para consertar a sua máquina o quanto antes. Mas antes, com toda a certeza seria melhor tomar um café para animar os ânimos...

TRRM! O seu celular estava tocando. Quem seria? Será que Beto tinha esquecido de recomendar alguma coisa? Bufando de impaciência, foi ver quem era, e quase sorriu por causa da incumbência do destino. Era Diego quem estava lhe ligando.

- Diego? – perguntou, para ter certeza que estava falando com o seu salvador da pátria.

- Oi Pc, tudo bem. – respondeu Diego do outro lado da linha. – Quando você lançará o seu próximo vídeo?

- Eu ia ligar justamente para falar sobre isso... – respondeu PC, abafando o riso. – Será que você poderia vir arrumar ela para mim? Ela não tá pegando muito bem.

- Claro! – disse Diego, com tanto entusiasmo que até mesmo conseguiu tirar o estado melancólico do PC do sério. – A que horas você quer que eu vá aí?

- Agora mesmo! – disse PC eufórico, por poder finalmente postar o seu vídeo no youtube. Já estava prevendo os novos comentários. – Só vou tomar o meu café e depois vamos ao trabalho.

- Ok! E PC? – chamou Diego, e PC soube na hora que ele queria alguma coisa. – Será que eu poderia levar um amigo meu para fazer uma participação especial nesse vídeo. É que ele quer ser cantor de sertanejo universitário, e eu acho que ele poderia começar por aí... ele até mora no seu mesmo condomínio!

- Ah. – disse PC, com o seu entusiasmo um pouco diminuído. Não que fosse anti-social. Só não gostava das pessoas muito perto... Mas Diego ainda faria o favor de consertar a câmera, e isso com toda a certeza merecia algum crédito da parte dele. – Claro, por que não. Traga o seu amigo junto, e ele canta uma música no final do vídeo.

- Valeu PC, você é demais! – disse Diego, com a voz mais vibrante, se é que isso era possível. – Vou estar aí com ele daqui a pouco.

**PL**

- Oi? Luan? – disse Diego na sua segunda ligação. Logo depois de alguns segundos, ele ouviu um bocejo bem alto.

- O que é, cara? – retrucou Luan, meio sonolento por estar sendo acordado naquela hora. Não que ele fosse preguiçoso, mas depois da noite de ontem...

- Sabe aquele cara que eu falei que talvez te desse um espaço para cantar no próximo vídeo dele? – perguntou Diego, como não quer nada, mas Luan sabia que por trás daquela pergunta deveria ter uma surpresa muito agradável.

- Você conseguiu? – perguntou Luan, agora totalmente desperto. Aquele Diego só poderia ter vindo dos céus para surgir com as oportunidades nas horas certas.

- É isso aí, mano! – disse Diego, agora rindo abertamente. – E novidade: você nem precisará sair do seu condomínio! Ele também mora aí!

- Não brinca! – disse Luan, já indo para o banheiro tomar um banho. – quando você vem aqui?

- Daqui a pouco! Não demora muito para se arrumar!

- Já é! Até depois! – finalizou Luan, guardando o celular e praticamente dando pulinhos de alegria foi tomar o seu banho. Depois, por alguma razão, pensou naquele rapaz do elevador, e sem conseguir se controlar, começou a pensar em como seria tê-lo ali agora, tomando banho com ele, passando sabonete em suas costas nuas, no seu órgão genital...

Ahhh! O que estava dando nele? Por que ele não conseguia parar de pensar naquele garoto?

Sem encontrar nenhuma resposta bastante convincente, tratou de ir tomar um bom banho.

**PL**

- Já vai! – disse PC, quando a campainha tocou. Abriu a porta com entusiasmo, afim de deixar o garoto que iria tocar mais leve no lugar e mais descontraído. Porém, ao ver quem estava ao lado do Diego, seu sorriso esmaeceu instantaneamente. Não era ninguém menos do que Luan Santana.

- Você! – exclamou antes que pudesse se dar conta. Luan primeiro olhou com incredulidade, depois em dúvida, mas logo em seguida veio um olhar de raiva e frieza.

- Diego, acho que devo ir embora..– murmurou, e olhando em desafio para PC, se virou e começou a ir para o elevador em passos duros, porém, depois de três passos, teve o seu caminho interceptado por Diego.

- Ei! O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, olhando de PC para Luan sem entender a rivalidade entre os dois. Luan apontou para PC e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Pergunte a ele. – disse, tentando se desvencilhar de Diego, mas esse lhe segurou o braço, mais sério do que o normal. – Aí, cara, por favor, me larga...

- Não até você me dizer o que está acontecendo. – retrucou, o arrastando até PC, que assistia a cena sem deixar transparecer impressão nenhuma, mas por mais que não pudesse explicar, sabia que sentia um caleidoscópio de emoção por ver aquele garoto de rosto tão menino de novo na sua frente.

- PC, o que está acontecendo para você tratar o Luan desse jeito? – perguntou Diego, o tirando de seus pensamentos. Ao ver Luan do lado dele, quase soltando fumaça pela cabeça, tentou não rir, pois aquele garoto daquele jeito era... Lindo. Por que lindo? Por que um homem? Pensou PC imediatamente, e com o máximo de desprezo que conseguiu carregar em sua voz, o olhou de cima, apesar de, inexplicavelmente, seu coração sentir um aperto cruel ao fazer isso.

- Foi com quem eu fiquei preso no elevador ontem, Diego. – disse, e tentou trancar a porta atrás de si. – Olha, eu acho melhor cancelar o vídeo de hoje e fazer outro dia...

- Nada disso! – interrompeu Diego, abrindo a porta do apartamento de PC e arrastando Luan ao seu lado. – Luan, essa casa é como se fosse minha, então sinta-se à vontade. – ele se virou e lançou um olhar duro. – PC, comporte-se.

- Humpf. – PC deu de ombros. Parecia que teria que aturar aquele garoto junto ao Diego a tarde inteira, então era melhor trabalhar do que ficar discutindo. – A câmera tá caída ao lado ali no chão. – completou, apontando para o equipamento com o qual ele havia perdido a paciência no dia anterior. – É todo seu, baby.

Diego a pegou e a examinou, enquanto PC e Luan ficavam o mais distante possível, lançando olhares de esguelha um para o outro. Depois de cinco minutos, Diego sorriu, se levantou e deu uma palmada na testa do PC.

- Pronto. Foi apenas uma desconfiguração do sistema. Você deve ter feito quando a bisbilhotou.

- É bem do perfil desse idiota. – cortou Luan, olhando PC de cima para baixo. PC deu um passo na direção dele e o segurou pela camisa. Já estava ficando com raiva de novo daquele garoto.

- Ninguém perguntou a você. –disse, mas antes que pudesse dar um empurrão nele, teve suas mãos retiradas por Diego.

- Parem já com isso, crianças! – disse, imitando o jeito de uma mãe rabugenta para descontrair o ambiente. Como viu que aquilo não havia dado certo, rodou os ombros de PC para cozinha e sorriu. – Prepara lá um café enquanto eu arrumo tudo para a produção do vídeo.

- Tudo eu, tudo eu! – resmungou PC, se esquecendo de que como ele era o dono da casa, ele tinha que fazer essas coisas. Assim que viu PC fazendo o café, Luan se voltou para Diego e sussurrou:

- Ei Diego, onde é o banheiro? – Diego riu e apontou para a cozinha.

- É só entrar na cozinha e virar à direita.

Luan foi, com o humor mais baixo por ver aquele vesgo lindinho de novo e... espera aí! Para de pensar essas coisas dele, Luan! Você é hetero convicto, o que tá acontecendo contigo? ,pensou, balançando a cabeça em negação. PC levantou os olhos um pouco para ver quem se aproximava e logo em seguida o baixou. Luan passou sem olhar e trancou aporta do banheiro. Não ficou muito tempo lá dentro, só queria fazer a necessidade número 1, mas para quando passar pelo PC, tentou evitar olhar para ele, fingindo estar mexendo em alguma coisa do seu celular. Foi quando o cadarço do seu tênis ficou preso no pé da mesa e o fez tropeçar, e adivinhem em quem ele caiu? Se pensaram no PC, vocês acertaram.

Suas respirações ficaram mais aceleradas do que da última vez, pois, ao invés de se segurar para não cair totalmente, como PC havia feito no elevador, Luan caiu sem tentar segurar em nenhum lugar, por isso, teve seu corpo coladinho ao de PC, sua mão em cima do peito dele que o estava sustentando. Depois de alguns instantes sem dizer nada, PC, sem ter consciência se estava dominando os seus atos ou não, passou a mão no cabelo de Luan e sorriu.

- Então, parecem que as nossas posições se inverteram não? – Luan deu um sorriso bem mais espontâneo do que queria e retrucou, olhando para o peito do PC para que ele não visse como havia ficado corado.

- Desculpa, eu...

- Tropecei. – completou PC, sorrindo ainda mais. Depois, colocou as mãos no peito de Luan e o forçou para cima, lembrando-o de que tinha que se levantar. Assim que Luan estava de novo sobre suas duas pernas, coçou a sua cabeça e murmurou:

- Eu vou ver se Diego já preparou tudo... – disse, deixando PC sozinho na cozinha. Paulo só estava ficando mais encantado com aquele garoto, mesmo que inconscientemente,e com uma vontade louca de segui-lo, resistiu ao ver que havia um aparelho prateado no chão. Sorriu ao perceber de quem era, e sem pensar direito. Colocou o seu nome na lista telefônica, e seu pensamento mais coerente foi de quando aquele garoto iria sentir falta dele e o chamaria pelo celular.

**PL**

Até que não estava sendo tão chata aquela manhã como Luan previra. Apesar de ainda não gostar muito do PC, pelo menos na sua menor parte racional. Até que o cara era bem descontraído na hora de fazer os vídeos, mas Luan não podia deixar de rir, do jeito dele, como na hora em que ele cumprimentou o seu futuro público:

- Oi, como vai você? –disse ele, acentuando bastante o seu sotaque paulista, e fazendo uma cara séria, só serviu para Luan dar uma gargalhada bem alta. PC olhou para trás, meio aturdido.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou, e apesar da cara fechada, Luan percebeu pontinhas de diversão em sua expressão. Luan respirou um pouco ofegante e se explicou:

- Cara, é assim que você cumprimenta a sua platéia? – PC fechou ainda mais a cara e se virou para o público, com jeito de quem queria se vingar.

- Pessoal, não liguem para ele, ele acabou de descobrir que tem esquizofrenia, mas – continuou, tapando a boca de Luan quando esse tentou protestar. – Mas agora preciso dizer algo importante: a humanidade precisa acabar...

E assim foi a tarde inteira, PC dizendo sobre os assuntos mais triviais com o seu ponto de vista, e Luan chorando de tanto rir. Depois de algumas tentações frustadas, o vídeo chegava ao seu fim depois de nove minutos de duração,e quando já estava quase no final, PC fez o que tinha combinado.

- E como vocês sabem, o nosso canal abre portais para jovens que precisam de uma oportunidade,e aqui temos esse jovem, que toca sertanejo universitário, com vocês, Luan Santana!

Luan pegou o seu violão e se sentou bem ao lado de PC. Parecia um pouco nervoso, mas logo depois, deu um sorriso de confiança e começou a dizer:

- E aí, pessoal! Vou tocar para vocês uma música que eu mesmo compus com um amigo chamado sorocaba, e ela se chama... Você não sabe o que é amor!

**Não use mais o plural,  
Não fale de nós dois como se tudo ainda fosse igual  
Não tente se desculpar,  
Você não tem moral pra me dizer que sabe o que é amar  
Eu te juro, nunca mais  
Nunca mais vou me entregar**

**Pode ir, tudo bem  
Você não sabe o que é gostar de alguém  
Pode rir, tô legal  
E o que eu sofri espero que não sofra igual  
Fiquei mal, mas passou  
Você não sabe o que é amor**

**Não fale mais do futuro  
Não fique aí pensando que eu giro em torno do seu mundo  
Não vamos mais se enganar  
Tem marcas nessa vida que o tempo não vai apagar  
Eu te juro, nunca mais  
Nunca mais vou me entregar**

**Pode ir, tudo bem  
Você não sabe o que é gostar de alguém  
Pode rir, tô legal  
E o que eu sofri espero que não sofra igual  
Fiquei mal mas passou  
Você não sabe o que é amor...**

**"Olhando em meu olhar você vai perceber que não há mais tempo pra nós dois  
Eu te amei do jeito mais profundo que alguém pode amar outra pessoa  
Mas eu desisto de você,  
Acabou!  
Acabou..."**

**Pode ir  
Tudo bem você não sabe o que é gostar de alguém  
Pode rir tô legal  
E o que eu sofri espero que não sofra igual  
Fiquei mal mas passou  
Você não sabe o que é amor**

**Pode ir, tudo bem  
Você não sabe o que é gostar de alguém  
Pode rir, tô legal  
E o que eu sofri espero que não sofra igual  
Fiquei mal mas passou  
Você não sabe o que é amor...**

**Você não sabe o que é amor...  
Você não sabe o que é amor...**

Durante todo esse período Luan sentiu os olhos de PC nele, e quando levantou os olhos para saber, viu que era verdade, PC estava literalmente babando, mas essa não era a parte mais desconcertante, e sim que ele estava gostando, tanto que até começou a corar muito,e quando finalmente acabou de tocar a música, olhou para PC novamente e viu que ele estava sorrindo a ponto de machucar as bochechas, e não pôde deixar de sorrir na mesma proporção, depois, aos seus olhos, PC parece que foi "ligado" de novo e virando para a câmera disse em um tom risonho que para alguém que o conhecesse bem, sabia que não era característico dele:

- Bem, esse foi o maspoxavida, até a próxima!

-Com um clique, desligou a câmera e se levantou, Luan e Diego o seguiram. Ele ia até a cozina pegar algum refrigerante para eles, mas Diego o segurou.

-PC, tenho que ir. Vou levar a minha irmã ao ballet, mas se o Luan quiser, ele pode ficar...

- Não, não Diego. Eu também tenho que ir, até mais PC. – disse Luan, dando uma desculpa. Por alguma razão, sentia que não conseguiria concentrar... algo caso ficasse sozinho de novo com PC. PC deu um pequeno sorriso, mas Luan teve a sensação de que ele ficou decepcionado.

- Falou, então. – disse, dando de ombros. – Acompanho vocês até a porta.

Passou por eles e abriu a porta, depois de algumas despedidas, Luan foi para o elevador junto com o Diego e ficou lá, meio pensativo.

- Esse já foi um grande passo na sua carreira, Luan! – disse Diego, sorrindo, mas Luan só conseguiu dar um sorriso meio cabisbaixo e falou laconicamente:

- É, com certeza. Tchau.

Entrando em seu apartamento, a única coisa que ele sentiu foi uma vontade imensa de voltar para o sexto andar e ficar o dia inteiro junto daquele vesgo. Apesar de não saber o que estava acontecendo, pensou em pegar o seu violão e tocar para afugentar as suas tristezas, mas onde estava ele? Droga! Havia deixado na casa do PC! E ele não iria voltar e ficar sozinho com ele enquanto ele pegava o seu violão, quem sabe o que podia acontecer, mas ei! Pensou com o que reconheceu ser felicidade ao ver a lista telefônica. Não é que o safadinho tinha deixado o seu número nos contatos

**PL**

O dia havia sido bastante longo, e mesmo que não fosse seu costume, PC já estava de pijama na cama às oito e meia da noite para compensar a noite anterior. De vez em quando ele pensava no Luan, e com um alavanco em seu coração, queria que o garoto ligasse para ele só para ouvir a sua voz.

TRRRM! – o telefone toca na mesa, e PC, sonolento, o pega e ao ver no visor um número desconhecido, fica com raiva por não saber quem é, mas de qualquer forma, atende.

- Alô?

- Oi, PC. – disse uma voz que fez o seu coração acelerar mais forte. – desculpa por ter ligado agora, mas acontece que eu deixei o meu violão aí e queria saber se amanhã eu poderia pegá-lo.

- Ah, claro. – disse PC, suspirando de alívio por ele não perguntar como o seu número havia parado em sua lista telefônica. – Você vem a que horas?

- Às cinco, tudo bem para você?

- Claro. – Respondeu PC rápido demais. Luan deu uma risadinha, e depois de alguns instantes em silêncio o quebrou:

- E Paulo? – chamou, e PC teve um choque ao perceber que ele o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome, algo que as pessoas já haviam deixado de fazer a bastante tempo. – Tenha uma boa noite.

- V-você também Luan. – falou, e depois ele finalizou. – Tchau.

- Até amanhã. – e depois PC não ouviu nada do outro lado da linha.

É, pensou PC suspirando e se jogando de bruços na cama. Parece que aquela seria outra noite em que ele teria insônia...

**Espaço de respostas ao reviews:**

**Alcia Darcy: Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha história, e você tem razão, ela é mesmo muito engra****çada! E sobre eu escrever sobre Dean/ Sam ou os J2, saiba que estou escrevendo uma fanfic paralela, a romance new. Se você quiser dar uma olhada...**

**Fernanda Rossini: Gostei muito da sua opinião, e espero que continue a ler e postar as suas opiniões sobre a história. As esperarei ansiosamente. Tem colegas seus que gostam desse tipo de história? Você poderia indicá-las, eu ficaria muito grato!**

**Avisos:**

**Pessoal, mil desculpas por não ter postado ontem esse episódio como havia prometido, mas foi só ontem que eu descobri que hoje teria prova de química, então eu não tive tempo de postar nada ontem, mas coloquei hoje pelo grande respeito que tenho a vocês!**

**O terceiro episódio dessa Fanfic será postado na quinta de novo, e o segundo episódio da fanfic a new romance era para ser postado hoje, mas pelo mesmo problema de provas, só a postarei amanhã. Se quiserem, vão lá e a leiam também!**

**E por último, quero pedir que deixem os seus reviews sobre o que acharam da história! È isso que nos dar incentivo a continuar as nossas histórias, então por favor, deixem!**

**Até quinta-feira!**


End file.
